1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rack system of a server, in particular, to a method for monitoring multiple rack systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Many enterprises set multiple servers according to cloud services to be provided or service demands, and integrate these servers into a rack system for centralized management, so as to save the management cost of the servers.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a rack apparatus. The rack apparatus 100 is disposed with a network switch 120 and multiple servers 110_1 to 110—n, where n is a positive integer. The servers 110_1 to 110—n each have a network port, and the network ports are all connected to the network switch 120.
The servers 110_1 to 110—n are connected to the Internet 10 via the network switch 120, and the Internet 10 may also be referred to as a serving network. Each server is an independent computer system. For example, the servers 110_1 to 110—n each include a power supply, a Baseboard Management Controller (BMC), and multiple fans for heat dissipation. In the conventional rack apparatus 100, each of the servers 110_1 to 110—n manages its own power supply and fans through the BMC, so as to manage and control the power consumption and temperature therein.
Since relevant devices in the entire rack apparatus 100 need to be managed, the rack apparatus 100 is further provided with a management module. An Integrated Management Module (IMM) is critical to the rack system, so that a failure message must be informed in time if the IMM fails.